Will Adams
William Adams was a Chimeron, who was brought up as a human on Earth, before he was kidnapped by the Rogue and taken to Gallifrey. He later became a Time Lord after graduating from the Academy. Biography Dealing with the Bannermen In 2008, Will Adams was kidnapped from Earth by the Rogue, who briefly explained to him that he had been taken to the planet of Gallifrey, and that he is there fulfilling a prophecy created by the Matrix. Will spent the first few days on Gallifrey finding out about the planning and also the threat of an alien race called the Bannermen. The Panopticon representatives for the Outsiders, Leela and Presta, as well as the High Priestess of the Sisterhood of Karn, Ohila, took Will under their wing during his first few years on the planet. They showed him around the Citadel, and took him to his quarters in the North East Wing. During Will's first night on the planet, Will had visions of someone calling his name, after waking up, he could still hear the voice and he followed it to the Cell Block underneath the Citadel, where he found Fen Do'nel, who told him that the Rogue was lying about the reason he was on Gallifrey. Will proceeded to free both him and Francs from their cells. (PAN: Period of Adjustment) During Arrex's visit to Gallifrey, the Bannermen kidnapped Will Adams while the Rogue was pre-occupied with holding a state dinner. (PAN: War is Only as Good as Your Leader) The Bannerman took Will back to their home-planet, and Arrex explained to him that he is in fact a Chimeron, their sworn enemies, and he had been put into hiding on Earth just after his birth, and they believed he is the only one who could unite the Chimerons in a forceful war against them. Will was soon rescued by the Rogue, the Rani and Leela. (PAN: Nature's Gift) When Will returned to Gallifrey, he met Leela's daughter, Kendara, who rallied to join the academy, despite her 'half-gallifreyan' status. Will was quite taken by her, and thought very highly of her, at the time. (PAN: Gallifreyan Equity) Ohila took Will to her home-planet of Karn, and Will found out a lot about himself and he bonded closely with Ohila, seeing her as a surrogate mother. When he returned to Gallifrey, he asked to Rogue to try and mediate peace-talks between the Chimerons and the Bannermen to try and put the conflict to rest. (PAN: The Eternal Flame) The Bannermen and the Chimerons came to Gallifrey for peace-talks, but it went horribly wrong and caused Gallifrey to be brought into the conflict. Will joined the Time Lords, and their army of various races, in their battle against the Bannermen. (PAN: The Death of Peace) Personality To be added. Physical Appearance To be added. Other Information To be added. Behind the Scenes To be added. List of Appearances Doctor Who Season 46 * Inquisition Panopticon Series 1 * Period of Adjustment * War is Only as Good as Your Leader * Nature's Gift * Gallifreyan Equity * The Eternal Flame * The Death of Peace Series 2 * The Birth of War * Operation: Regeneration * The Dice Has Been Cast * In the Name of the Cause * How Little Does Wisdom Rule the Universe? * Adams and the Bannermen Series 3 * Vengeance, Part I * Vengeance, Part II * Colour of Your Life * Slipping Through My Fingers * Torn * When All is Said and Done * Maybe It's Imaginary * Only Teardrops Series 4 *Rapture *Despite the Fear *The Reasons and the Rhymes *Out of Sight, Out of Mind *The Rogue Factor *Vexed *The Rules of the Game *Election Day *All Tied Up *C'est La Vie Series 5 *The Condemned *The Eternal Unseen *Useful Occupations and Deceptions *Resurrected *This We’ll Defend *Folly and Shame *Vengeance is Mine *The Hal *The Stale Alliance *The Eye of the Storm Series 6 * Period of Readjustment * The Heaven of Invention * Winter of Discontent * The Seal of Rassilon * The Serpent's Tooth * Dagger of the Mind * Vexterminate! * If Not For Hope * United We Stand * An Eye for an Eye Series 7 * Home * Unity * Earth * The Ultimatum * The Values of Freedom * Put Your Dreams Away * Survivors * Doctor Cold Front Season 1 * Aftermath Movies * Doctor Who: Vengeance * Doctor Who: Endgame * Doctor Who: Genesis (archive footage) Category:Characters Category:Time Lords Category:Members of The Seal Category:Deceased Characters